Talk:Ecaflip
The description of the lvl 90 spell: rekop is really unclear. (the caster has got a fifty-fifty chance of definitely losing an AP.) could someone who knows what this is supposed to be saying clarify it please? :The spell has a 50% chance of a critical hit. If it gets a critical hit, the target it hit with four powerful attacks, one of each element. If it fails to get a critical hit, the user loses 1 AP for the rest of the battle. - DarkStorm , 5 April 2006 (UTC) --- Pah, no Ok I changed the description,Im a few months late on doing this though...-IalexI Characteristics Since my Ecaflip is pure Strength at the moment, and I don't quite understand all these new hybrids popping up (geez, I sound like an old fogie when I say that, don't I?), could someone explain to me why Agility is listed among the "not recommended" stats, but Chance is listed among the "recommended"? Bluff does more Air damage than Water, and later on critical hits make having high agility attractive. - DarkStorm 22:35, 25 May 2006 (UTC) : Chance is listed as 'reccomended' because bluff is a great spell for an eca until lvl 45-50, when all the other classes catch up in damage (and surpass it, to a massive degree, if points are put into chance). It really shouldnt be listed as a reccomended stat, since putting points into it will ruin your eca at higher levels, but many stat suggustions are made by people who havent gotten past level 30. - RDM :: Yes, but Bluff is Air 50% of the time, so either Chance OR Agility should be "recommended" for Bluff. And since the air portion of Bluff does more damage than the water portion, and because Agility helps with critical hits AND has a higher soft-cap (50 instead of Chance's 20), why is Chance the one that is preferred for Bluff builds? - DarkStorm 14:27, 31 May 2006 (UTC) ::: I still think it's just because people see the water damage listed first. Also, possibly they overestimate the value of chance and 2-3 points of prospecting. 209.113.134.186 16:31, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Would someone please tell me why there is an "Ecaflip/Chance" build.I do understand that Bluff does water, but putting an extensive amount of points into chance is just a bad idea. Chance hits its soft caps extremely ealry, and when you do Bluff, Air does the fairer amount of damage anyway.Also, even at higher levels putting your points into Agility rather than chance pays off even more, since you have a use for the Characteristic, for the critical hits.While on the subject, you could also use unlearning potions on bluff at later levels, since it becomes almost useless at higher levels.So in the end,when you unlearn bluff,your agility points are useful(asuming you kept your agility at 100 or lower), but if you have a whole character built around chance,those points become useless.-- Alcazar :You're absolutely right that players who put their characteristic points into chance may regret it at higher levels, but there's a hidden assumption there: that anyone creating a chance Ecaflip intends to keep that character through higher levels. At lower levels it's still very effective. Perhaps people who have an Enutrof and want a second character can consider giving their leftover low-leve chance equipment to their new Ecaflip. --TaviRider 04:40, 29 July 2006 (UTC) Agility Description "since the class is so depedant on Critical Hits for many of its later attacks to be effective (Feline Spirit and Fate of Ecaflip, for example)" I think that this should be changed. Critical hit Ecaflips do not rely on Agility, they rely on +Crits equipment and Clover. I also think that this line exaggerates the impact that Agility has on Critical Hits. Also Feline Spirit is 1/2 Crits always so Agility has absolutely no effect on this. IMO, Agility should be recommended as a Scrolled stat for a none-Bluff eca and the reason for recommendation be more for Dodge rolls than for Critical Hits. If no-one has any objection to this I would like to reword this section. - old-klan. Builds Well, all three of the Strength guides are pretty poor, and not laid out well at all. Is there any problem with deleting all three and writing a better one? What happened to the "practical" build? it was great. I have a level 38 ecaflip now. I stopped following it but until now it was great. 80.178.195.30 18:09, 8 September 2006 (UTC)